


Penalti

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las hermanas David pasan la tarde viendo un partido de fútbol del torneo triangular de agencias de inteligencia de Israel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penalti

—Te repito que esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Tali se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza con energía. Le encantaba ver a su hermanita mayor ponerse cascarrabias de boquilla cuando en el fondo estaba tan contenta como ella de presenciar el partido. Era una tradición que nadie podía perderse: el trofeo triangular de inteligencia. Como cada año, los mejores hombres de las tres agencias del país se enfrentaban en una lucha encarnizada por añadir un premio más a sus vitrinas. En esta edición, tanto Shabak como Mossad habían arrollado sin piedad a Aman y ahora se enfrentaban en el tercer y último partido, una pelea feúcha y trabada que al descanso ganaba el Mossad por un magro 1-0 que no aportaba ninguna tranquilidad.

Ziva suspiró y hurgó en su mochila para sacar los bocadillos que habían traído de cena. No sabía por qué Tali insistía tantísimo en tragarse la ensalada de patadas. Mentira, lo sabía perfectamente. El culpable correteaba por la banda y se detenía cada poco a realizar estiramientos y dejar que se le subiese la camiseta para así presumir de abdominales. De todos los oficiales con un físico tremendo en el Mossad, Tali había tenido que ir a fijarse en el delantero centro indiscutible del once titular: Malachi Ben Gidon.

—Te vas a deshidratar si sigues babeando tanto.

Tali le sacó la lengua y desenvolvió su bocadillo para propinarle la primera dentellada. Ni que hubiera nada de malo en mirarle y disfrutar. Sabía que Malachi seguramente la vería como una niña por mucho que ya no lo fuese y le daba igual. Lo único que le gustaría sería tenerlo rendido a sus pies y decirle “perdona, pero lo nuestro es imposible”. Estaba buenísimo, además de que era simpático, amable y compartía gustos con ella, pero Tali tenía claro que nunca saldría con un oficial. Bastante duro era ver a Ziva y Ari jugándose el pellejo como para sufrir también por una pareja.

El merluzo del árbitro emergía al fin del túnel de vestuarios donde ojalá le hubieran puesto una trampa para que se electrocutase al ducharse. Hora de acudir a la galleta central a hacer el saque. Corriendo para terminar de entrar en calor, Malachi se acercó y mentalmente suplicó que se hiciese mirar lo de la vista para la segunda parte. Eso o que los peces gordos del Mossad se estirasen más con sus sobornos. El puñetero trencilla se había comido dos penaltis y rebajado tres rojas a amarillas. Sus linieres eran igual de buenos, tanto que nadie les había enseñado qué era un fuera de juego. Seguro que los de Shabak habían tirado de chequera o les habían pescado en alguna orgía y les estaban chantajeando.

La segunda mitad echó a rodar, nunca mejor dicho, y Ziva notó que Tali le agarraba la mano con firmeza. Se había pasado el primer tiempo aplaudiendo cada buena acción, abucheando al contrario e insultando al árbitro cada vez que se equivocaba. A Ziva le extrañaba que le quedase garganta, la verdad es que habían escogido a tres inútiles para hacerse cargo de un encuentro cargadito de rivalidad. No llevaban ni un minuto jugando y se acababa de tragar una entrada de lo más fea.

—¡¿Estás ciego?!—aulló Tali—¡Casi le parte la pierna!

A Malachi le costó no echarse a reír mientras le ofrecía la mano a Cohen para que se levantase. La voz de Tali David volvía a destacar por encima de las del resto de espectadores a la hora de quejarse de las decisiones. La buscó por la grada y dio con ella sentada junto a Ziva, quien le saludó agitando la mano mientras masticaba. Malachi les hizo una pequeña reverencia y, ya con una expresión menos amable en el rostro, se volvió para mirar al árbitro.

—Por curiosidad, una bomba de Hamás, ¿cuenta como amarilla o ni eso?  
—Ya basta—escupió el árbitro—. Si tu compañero está bien, sacad la falta y andando.  
—¡Pero, ¿serás…

Malachi cortó a Cohen con un gesto. Solo faltaba quedarse con uno menos para que los ladrones de Shabak lo tuvieran todavía mejor. Se retiró un par de metros para dejar que su compañero sacase en corto, abrió a la banda contraria y corrió a su posición.

—Pero mira qué culito tiene—ronroneó Tali.  
—Pues como el de todos.

Tali soltó un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos. Ziva siempre igual.

—No sé si eres lesbiana o haces las cosas para llevarme la contraria. Se supone que la adolescente rebelde soy yo.

Ziva sonrió y le acarició el pelo. Claro que Malachi tenía un culo y otras partes del cuerpo de escándalo, pero no le convenía a Tali. Ziva había trabajado con otros durante un corto periodo de tiempo, pero Malachi era el mejor compañero que había tenido nunca y esperaba quedarse muchos años a su lado. Precisamente por eso no le convenía a Tali. El hombre que ahora intentaba driblar a un contrario y marcharse por velocidad era el mismo que apenas una semana escasa atrás Ziva había visto rompiendo uno por uno los dedos de un confidente de terroristas. Sería bueno chutando, pero era infinitamente mejor como torturador frío, mesurado y meticuloso.

—¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Y no pita nada! ¡Ladrón, vete a atracar bancos!

El grito de Tali esta vez no fue algo aislado. La sección de la grada ocupada por oficiales del Mossad y familiares de los jugadores bramó al unísono con indignación. Según el árbitro, un agarrón con zancadilla en la frontal del área merecía una tarjeta amarilla a Malachi por tirarse, pues se estaba llevando la mano al bolsillo y mirándole. Indignado, Ben Gidon se levantó como una exhalación y encaró al árbitro mostrándole la camiseta.

—¿Que me he tirado? ¡Venga ya, que me ha roto la camiseta, joder! ¡Mírala!

El árbitro torció el gesto y se guardó la cartulina de nuevo. Su único comentario sobre la jugada fue para ordenarle a Malachi que fuera a cambiarse porque no podía seguir así. Obviamente no: su camiseta tenía un par de desgarrones a lo largo, parecía que le había atacado un tigre. En un acto de rebeldía, Malachi se la quitó y correteó con el pecho al aire sin prisas hacia el banquillo. Según le contaban sus oídos, las féminas de la grada lo agradecían.

—Es que no me digas, está buenísimo.

Ziva se encogió de hombros.

—Está en forma.  


—¡Ah, Ziva! No me vengas con esas, ¡está buenísimo!

Con una risilla traviesa, Ziva asintió.

—Mucho.  
—Con la de tiempo que pasáis juntos, los dos solitos en un país extranjero, ¿nunca…  
—No.

Tali levantó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza para observarla. Ziva soltó un bufido y se atusó el pelo con incomodidad. Malachi acababa de llegar al banquillo, mejor desviar la atención.

—¡Malachi, tírale la camiseta a mi hermana!—aulló.

Tal vez si avergonzaba a Tali lo suficiente, dejaría de ponerse tan pesadita. Malachi la había oído, pues levantó la mirada, les sonrió y giró la camiseta varias veces para darle impulso antes de soltarla y echársela. Ni corta ni perezosa, Tali se abalanzó sobre ella según volaba y la agitó, triunfante, en cuanto logró engancharla. Sin embargo, no bastó para que se quedase contenta. Después de doblar la camiseta y guardársela en la mochila, volvió a la carga.

—Mientes.  
—No miento. Malachi y yo nunca…  
—Sí. Has respondido demasiado deprisa, sin mirarme y tocándote la boca. Es mentira.

Ziva la miró de refilón. Daba asco que su hermana hubiese aprendido tan bien ciertas técnicas por mucho que no pareciese nada interesada en dedicarse al negocio familiar. Así no había manera de…

—¡Gooooooooool!

Ambas se levantaron de un salto y se fundieron en un abrazo. Cohen le había dado el pase de la muerte a Eschel y este no lo había desaprovechado. El portero de Shabak no había podido hacer nada aparte de patear el balón con rabia después de que este besase las redes. 2-0 empezaba a ser un resultado más aceptable, el trofeo volvería a quedarse con ellos.

Los de Shabak empezaban a tener el ánimo tocado, sobre todo porque durante los siguientes cinco minutos, Cohen les hizo el tercero con asistencia de un Malachi que estaba de lo más inspirado y se sacó un pase con tiralíneas de la chistera en una esquinita de la que no parecía posible salir. Quizá por eso, uno de aquellos bestias del equipo contrario le cazó con los tacos por delante y le hizo rodar por los suelos. Malachi quedó tendido frotándose el tobillo con dolor mientras el árbitro, de una maldita vez, sacaba la primera tarjeta roja de la noche.

—Casi lo mata—masculló Tali.  
—Le duele de verdad—le aseguró Ziva. Conocía bien esa cara. No la había visto muchas veces, por fortuna, pero Malachi solo hacía esos gestos si algo le hacía mucho daño.  
—¡Cerdo asqueroso!

A pesar de que el mayor atractivo del partido había sido retirado en camilla, Tali y Ziva decidieron quedarse. De hecho, Ziva pudo al fin disfrutar del encuentro sin la tensión de pensar que Tali soltaría de un momento a otro el siguiente comentario sobre cualquier parte del cuerpo de Malachi. Silbó a pleno pulmón para protestar la enésima decisión polémica del inútil del árbitro y se volvió como una exhalación pistola en mano al sentir que alguien la agarraba del hombro.

—No dispare, oficial David. Solo venía a ver el final del partido.

Ziva se guardó el arma y le hizo a Malachi un gesto dándole permiso para sentarse con ellas. Cómo no, Tali aprovechó que el asiento contiguo estaba vacío para dejarle sitio entre ambas. Renqueando, Malachi aceptó el hueco, pero rechazó la botella de agua que Tali le ofrecía. Tenía que saber que Tali bebía los vientos por él, pero lo disimulaba de vicio.

—¿Cómo va la pierna?—se interesó Tali—¿Duele mucho?

Malachi frunció los labios y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo un hematoma y está un poco hinchada, pero no parece serio. He preferido que me cambiasen porque no me puedo lesionar justo ahora.

Tali suspiró y le dio trago a su botella. Parecía molesta, Malachi no terminaba de comprender por qué. Quizá se trataría de algo entre hermanas, algo que hubiesen hablado mientras él disputaba el partido. En cualquier caso, no se atrevió a preguntar. El ambiente era bueno, prefería no arriesgarse a envenenarlo.

—¿Cómo vas a volver a casa? ¿Te llevan en el bus?—inquirió Ziva.  
—Mi hermanita prefiere que te acerquemos nosotras—intervino Tali.  
—Mientras no me hagáis conducir a mí, perfecto. Si no fuera porque, como me vea por ahí ahora que oficialmente estoy lesionado, vuestro padre me capa, os invitaría a tomar algo.  
—Mejor que no te cape. Igual duele y eso—se burló Tali.  
—Te aseguro que sí—le respondió Ziva—. Hecho, entonces, te acercamos nosotras.

Malachi inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se centró en el partido. Eschel realizaba una incursión en el área que iba bastante bien encaminada. Como no le frenasen los defensas o se emborrachase de balón, terminaría metiendo otro. Se fue de un zaguero, regateó a otro y, justo cuando se preparaba para chutar…

—¡Penalti!—bramó la grada.

Sin embargo, el grito ensordecedor quedó enmudecido de golpe, silenciado por otro estallido mucho más violento. Por uno literal que hizo saltar varias filas de asientos por los aires y las barrió con una lengua de fuego.

Ziva abrió los ojos entre toses. Tenía los pulmones llenos del característico olor a hollín y carne humana quemada de después de las explosiones. Como pudo, se incorporó para quedar a cuatro patas y avanzó haciendo caso omiso del charquito de sangre que había bajo el lugar donde había estado apoyada su cabeza no sabía cuánto tiempo.

—Ziva… Ziva…

El gemido masculino le llegó de varios metros más allá. Le costó varios segundos de confusión y dolor de oídos orientarse y localizarlo. Ni siquiera intentó levantarse para llegar hasta él, se encontraba demasiado aturdida, la cabeza le estaba matando. El resto de su cuerpo, sin embargo, lo tenía como anestesiado. Al gatear había visto cómo varios fragmentos metálicos se le clavaban en las palmas de las manos, pero no sentía nada, ni siquiera se había molestado en sacárselos. Más adelante, cuando todo estuviera bajo control.

Ahí estaba: tendido boca arriba, con un cadáver sobre él, la cara ensangrentada y la mirada perdida. A Ziva le extrañó que Malachi hubiera sido capaz de reunir fuerzas para decir su nombre. Nunca le había visto así, tan confuso, tan fuera de sí. Llegó a su altura, consiguió sentarse y entonces comprendió que no eran el dolor y las lesiones las causantes de las lágrimas que empezaban a manar de los ojos de Malachi.

Malachi tenía un cuerpo encima, pero no uno cualquiera. A pesar de las múltiples quemaduras y golpes que desfiguraban su cabeza destrozada, Ziva la reconoció al instante. Tali, su hermanita, yacía sin vida sobre el pecho de Malachi. Cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento, los abrió al instante para acariciarle el pelo chamuscado por la explosión y gritó. Fue un chillido inarticulado y desgarrador que la dejó sin aire y sin alma. Derrotada, Ziva se desplomó como si la hubiesen desconectado.

—Por algo la llaman la pena máxima—murmuró Malachi completamente ido antes de deslizarse con ella al cálido manto de la inconsciencia.


End file.
